Arrowverse vs Rareware: Totemic
by Lu-Gi-Oh
Summary: My attempt at writing a fic based off of Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite's infamous Story Mode, albeit with some changes and hopefully improvements. When Savitar and Mizar team up and merge their worlds, the CW DC Heroes must join forces with Banjo-Kazooie, Diddy Kong, and other Rare characters to find the four remaining Totems of Zambesi.
1. Heroes United

A/N: So here's my new, revamped version of my fanfic based off of Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite's infamous Story Mode. Despite my grievances with the game itself, I honestly enjoyed the game's plot (unpopular opinion, I know). In fact, I just couldn't get this idea out of my head (and not for lack of trying either), so I finally just said, "Screw it, I'm writing this!" Plus, with Banjo-Kazooie in Smash now, I thought that maybe that would perk interest in this fic. To be honest, I wanted to upload this before Banjo was released, but Sakurai had other plans it seems ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ .

And sorry if you wanted me to write Smash Force, but to be honest, after seeing Jump Force's Story Mode...I don't want write it anymore. Yes, I would rather write this then_ that_.

Compared to my first version, at least one character's role was changed to a different one, one was cut entirely, and a few others were completely replaced by other characters. This time the roster of Rareware characters include any character that they created even if they don't own the rights to them. As for the Arrowverse characters, the changes were mostly done to reflect the way it is right now. Of course, I've made a few changes to the plot, the most prominent of which being that I'm including characters to represent all of the DLC characters, and not just Black Panther, Monster Hunter, and Sigma. The one exception will be Black Widow, who will replaced by the character that was rumored to be in her place, Gill. (I want my sides to be even.)

Another change will be that the Rare characters will know all the identities of the DC superheroes, to avoid some of the more awkward sounding dialogue. And besides, Green Arrow and _especially_ The Flash are really bad at keeping their identities secret anyway. :p

Note that as far as the Arrowverse is concerned, this fic takes place right after the 13th episode of the third season of Legends of Tomorrow (with a small divergence in the plot in the previous episode), and the other shows being around the same place timeline wise: mid Season 6 of Arrow, mid Season 4 of The Flash, mid Season 3 of Supergirl, and mid Season 1 of Black Lightning. As for the Rare characters, they will all be based off of their latest appearances, continuity wise. One exception to this will be Conker, because F*BEEP* Young Conker! Another exception will be Killer Instinct, as this will take place before the events of Shadow Lords in the latest game. As such, this fanfic will contain spoilers for all of these shows and games, including major ones for Season 3 of The Flash and Jet Force Gemini in particular. But on the other hand, Jet Force Gemini is like a 20 year old game, so I doubt anyone would even care at this point. And now I just made myself feel old. -_-

* * *

**Arrowverse vs. Rareware: Totemic**

**By: Lu-Gi-Oh**

"_My name is Savitar, and I am the God of Speed! To the outside world, I am an expendable temporal duplicate of an ordinary forensic scientist, and because I was shunned by his friends at S.T.A.R. Labs, I commit crime and create other metahumans like me. In 2017, I was erased from the timeline by the Flash and his friends. But I won't let that happen. With the help of Mizar, a former intergalactic tyrant, we have changed the world as you know it, using the Philosopher's Stone and the Totems of Spirit and Earth. Now we will finally get the praise and recognition we deserve...as your god. We are Savitar-Mizar."_

**Gold City – Earth Thirty Eight**

88 Days Since the Convergence

Dislodging a shuriken from the corpse of a fallen Ant Drone, Juno, a member of the Jet Force intergalactic police, relaunched the weapon like a frisbee, taking out a few of the large horde of aerial Drones advancing towards him. As the remaining Drones circled around him, Juno took out his trusty Machine Gun and opened fire. A few more drones fell, but Juno gazed up at the sky and saw that there were still many more scattered about. A yellow streak sped by, stopping just behind Juno and catching the shuriken as it boomeranged back.

"Juno," greeted the Flash while the two of them stood back to back from each other. The two heroes found themselves in the middle of a war zone in a metropolitan area mixed with lush jungles and huts made of tropical trees. When Savitar-Mizar combined both of their multiverses, National City of Earth-38 merged with the arboreal planet Goldwood, creating an unnatural mish-mash of locations now known as Gold City. Worst still, Savitar-Mizar already invaded and overthrew Gold City, capturing most of the human, Tribal, and other refugee alien populations. Juno, Flash, and a coalition of heroes from both multiververses currently engaged with Mizar's army of Drones in the middle of streets of Gold City.

One of their allies, a knight in full-plated armor, bisected an incoming Soldier Drone from behind with the oversized Silversword.

"Kuros!" Juno exclaimed as their friend approached them.

"Sir Bartholomew, our comrades-in-arms are prepared to engage. The enemy's armies are massing at the front doors of their stronghold," Kuros informed them.

"Well then, we better not keep them waiting," Flash declared. "Let's go to work, everyone!"

With that, the three of them charged forward. While Kuros went off on his own, Juno and Flash stuck by each other as a pair of Soldier Drones stood in their way, guns raised.

"With all the supervillains I've faced, there's no way I'm letting a couple of minions like you stop us, so you might as well surrender," Flash said confidently.

"Especially not with both of us working together," Juno added.

Not heeding their warning, the Soldier Drones opened fire. The Flash sped ahead, easily avoiding the gunfire. Before he knew it, one of the Soldier Drones found himself being pummeled at lightning fast speed. With one last supersonic punch, Flash hit the giant ant with enough force to send him flying into a wall a ways off, splattering it with green blood.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Flash said before speeding off elsewhere.

Juno, meanwhile, made short work of the other Soldier Drone, gunning him down with his Machine Gun. With a lucky headshot, Juno decapitated the Drone, leaving a body filled with holes as he collected the head as a souvenir.

Not too far from them, one of their allies, the rogue counterintelligence operative known as Black Orchid, was in a battle of her own. Surrounded by Drones, Orchid performed a handstand and spun around with her legs outstretched, breaking her adversaries into pieces with her Flick Flack attack. Catching sight of another Soldier Drone heading her way, Orchid manifested a Fire Cat and sicced it on him. The Fire Cat knocked the giant ant back with a powerful lunge before dissipating, but the Drone managed to survive the blunt of the assault. However, before he could retaliate, Black Lightning flew by and formed an electrical whip in his hand, lassoing the Drone's head clean off. As he landed and turned around, Black Lightning realized that more Drones arrived on the scene to avenge their fallen comrades.

"Orchid?" Black Lightning motioned her to come to his aid.

"Jefferson. Shall we?" Orchid answered Freeland's hero as they braced themselves for battle. Orchid batted away any enemy that got in close with her plasma-emitting Eskrima sticks, with Black Lightning tasering them with his fists.

"You guys don't know when to quit, do you?" Black Lightning complained as five more Drones entered the fray.

"Here they come..." warned Orchid.

As three of the Drones approached Black Lightning, one of them got too close and the metahuman grabbed the Drone, using him as a shield as the two other two opened fire. The Drones unintentionally shoot their comrade several times before Black Lightning threw away the now dead Drone.

"It's time to meet the bug zapper," Black Lightning quipped before roasting the other two Drones with a bolt of electricity.

Orchid slid into one of the remaining Drones, followed by a brutal combo, giving the bug no chance to counterattack. However, just as she finished that Drone off, the last one surprise attacked her with the butt of his gun. He continued with a barrage of punches, but then...

"C-C-C-C-Combo Breaker!" screamed a disembodied announcer voice out of nowhere.

Orchid kneed the insect in the chin, forcing him to stagger backward. Now infuriated, Orchid beat the Drone to death with no fewer than 26 consecutive hits.

"_ULTRAAAA COMBOOOO!_" the announcer voice cried, practically getting an orgasm from excitement.

"Ready?" Black Lightning asked Orchid as he saw yet another wave of enemies coming.

"I may be fighting different killers, but I still have the same instinct," Orchid replied.

With that, the two decided to end the fight in one decisive blow. Orchid launched the biggest Fire Cat she could muster while Black Lightning discharged more electricity, this time using it to merge with Orchid's Fire Cat. Now covered in electrical energy, the bigger, faster, and stronger Fire Cat plowed through the wave of enemies, completely vaporizing every Drone in front of them.

"One step closer to flushing out Ultratech," Orchid exclaimed, proud of her awesome victory.

"What're you talking about? What does Ultratech have to do with this?" Black Lightning asked.

"Oh, sorry! Force of habit,"

As the two talked, they failed to notice two Zombie Drones sneaking up on them. But just before the two heroes were within their grasp, the Zombie Drones were magically levitated from the ground. After an incantation was muttered, the Drones exploded in a bloody fashion, alerting Orchid and Black Lightning. They wheeled around and saw their savior; a British man with short blond hair and wearing a trench coat.

"Constantine!" Orchid called out.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the D.E.O. Headquarters main entrance hall, all active field agents stood in a military formation, awaiting orders. However, standing before them giving commands wasn't the D.E.O. Director J'onn J'onzz but Savitar-Mizar himself. While the suit of armor in front of the agents looked similar to Savitar's, there were a number of visual differences that made it more reminiscent of Mizar. For starters, everything below the neck was now mostly a red-brown color. A large spike curving outward protruded from each shoulder pad. A pair of bug-like wings covered the back of the suit. Though currently retracted, Savitar's wrist-blades were now shaped like raptorial legs, along with the front sides having bright yellow stripes on them. The most striking differences, however, were the two antennas extending from just below the collarbone and the presence of Mizar's beady eyes on the chest, glowing red sinisterly.

Embedded in Savitar-Mizar's forehead was a golden jewel shaped like a canine head; the Anansi Totem, otherwise known as the Spirit Totem of Zambesi and family heirloom to the superheroine Vixen. On the torso, where Savitar's lightning-bolt symbol would normally be, rested a roughly diamond-shaped emerald. This was in fact the Earth Totem, another artifact from the Tribes of Zambesi.

"Heroes of both dimensions. Welcome to ours," said Savitar-Mizar, with the combined filtered voices of Savitar and Mizar. Motioning with a pointed finger, Savitar-Mizar made his next command clear to his new subjects. "The Girl of Steel has come home. Go! Show her what we've made of you."

* * *

Back at the battle, Supergirl, alongside D.E.O. Agents Vasquez and Demos, made short work of any Drone that approached them.

"Don't worry, Supergirl, we'll rescue the director, Agent Danvers, and everyone else," Vasquez assured her.

"I know," Supergirl replied confidently. "But at least you two managed to get to safety."

"Still can't believe that Savitar-Mizar managed to defeat and capture your cousin, though," Vasquez added.

Demos snorted. "I can." Vasquez glared at her fellow agent, to which Demos merely responded with a shrug. "What? I'm just being honest."

Taking to the skies, Supergirl shot her Heat Vision downward, toward two peanuts just fired from the wooden popguns of a chimpanzee. The Heat Vision instantly combusted the peanuts, sending heated peanut shrapnel through the group of Drones that were threatening Diddy Kong.

"Wow, we make a pretty good team, Diddy," said Supergirl .

"Indeed. Afterall, you _are_ pretty super..." Diddy began. "...for an all-powerful paragon alien that inexplicably looks human," he muttered under his breath.

"Surrender or die, fugitives!"

Diddy turned around to the direction of the voice as Supergirl, Vasquez, and Demos all did a double-take. Standing in front of them was a legion of armed D.E.O. agents, many of them wielding anti-Kryptonian weaponry, including Kryptonite swords, sonic weapons, and red sun grenades.

"Hoo hoo! Target practice," Diddy declared, cocking his popguns.

"No, wait!" Supergirl pleaded as she quickly got in front of the kong. "We're all friends here! Don't you guys recognize me? It's me, Supergirl!" she said to the agents as she took a step forward.

"Give it up! Now!" one of the D.E.O. agents shouted, brandishing his Kryptonite sword at the Kryptonian.

Supergirl looked concerned. Not for herself, but rather for her former allies turning against her. "What did Savitar-Mizar do to you guys?" she wondered out loud, vexed at her predicament.

Before the D.E.O. agents could act on their threats, an arrow landed right in front of them.

"This is your final warn...!" one of the D.E.O. agents started yelling before the arrow exploded, blowing away the group of agents and knocking them all unconscious.

"I don't know you, but I'm sure you failed this city," Green Arrow said as he entered the fray.

Two more D.E.O. agents approached Vasquez and Demos from behind, but before they could launch a sneak attack, a large dump truck skid and swung its backside, ramming into the turncoats. The dump truck's driver, a man wearing an orange shirt and green overalls, exited the vehicle and punched the agents as they stirred, ensuring that they were incapacitated.

"Well, it looks like the Backlash won't be getting anymore backlash from me. Well, at least until the next time they force me to use that thing," said the dump truck driver, who was in fact a pilot for the Blast Corps, a demolition company that once saved their Earth from nuclear disaster.

"Don't worry, the explosion was only strong enough to knock them out. They'll be fine...eventually," Green Arrow reassured Supergirl.

"I wish you stopped them a little more gently, but thanks for the save, Oliver," said Supergirl. She then looked over to the Blast Corps pilot. "And you too, uh...I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Why does everyone keep forgetting my name? It's a _very_ common name!" the pilot complained. After taking a deep breath, he sighed loudly, recomposing himself. "You know what, if you want to call me something, just call me Blast Dozer. It was my nickname back when I was in training and it even somehow caught on overseas after word of my exploits got out."

"Sounds kinda superheroish. I like it. Alright then, Blast Dozer it is," Supergirl decided.

As Supergirl and Blast Dozer conversed, Green Arrow eyed the guns in Diddy's hands. "Peanut Popguns. Really? I hope you're not just monkeying around here." he scolded the chimp.

"First of all, that's kind of offensive. Second of all, these things may not be Coconut Guns, but they can still fire in spurts. If I shoot ya, it's gonna hurt," Diddy boasted, mockingly pointing one of his popguns at Green Arrow to emphasize his point.

Supergirl laughed. "I like him. Even if I am an all-powerful paragon alien that inexplicably looks human," she said while casually Heat Visioning two incoming Drones.

"Oh, you heard me?" Diddy asked nervously.

"Super hearing, Diddy. "

As the two Drones burned to death, two more took their place as they engaged with Supergirl and Diddy. One of them opened fire on Supergirl, but she merely stuck out her chest as the bullets bounced right off of her. However, one of the bullets ricocheted and glanced the tip of Diddy's tail. After Diddy examined the damage on his appendage, he glared at the Girl of Steel in response.

"Oh, right. I guess I shouldn't let bullets just bounce off of me like that," Supergirl realized, metaphorically kicking herself for never considering this in all of her time crimefighting. Not making the same mistake again, Supergirl blitzed the Drone before he could fire another shot and ended him with a single punch.

The other Drone wasn't faring any better, with Diddy continuously pelting him with peanuts. Diddy edged closer to the bug before finishing it with a cartwheel attack.

Elsewhere, Conker the Squirrel counted his kills as he continued his fight. "Seven!" he called out as he snapped the neck of the Drone in front of him with his signature frying pan. Another Drone attempted a sneak attack from behind, but Conker stabbed him with a katana blade without even turning around. "Eight!" he resumed as he pulled a gun out with his free hand and blew the impaled bug's brains out. Yet another Drone advanced towards Conker, only to get mowed down by a chainsaw. "Nine! C'mon, Diggle, this is embarrassing."

To Conker's side was Spartan, who gunned down four aerial Drones in quick succession before addressing the squirrel. "I never said I was competing with you, but if I was, let's just call it a tie," Spartan replied.

"Hey, Stew!" bellowed Mick Rory. Conker turned to see a frustrated Rory with a clearly damaged Heat Gun discarded next to him. "Gun's busted. Have to go back to the hideout to repair it. I'm going to burrow yours in the meantime," Rory demanded.

"For you, Rory, anything," Conker obliged happily. The squirrel pulled a blowtorch out from hammerspace and threw it to the former criminal.

"It's a little small," Rory noted after examining the new weapon in his hand. Of course, the blowtorch was meant for someone of short stature like Conker and not someone as big as Rory.

"I think we both know that's not the size that counts, but how you use it," Conker commented while making suggestive hand gestures.

"Well then, let's use this bad boy to fry some bugs," said Rory, eyes widened in anticipation. Pulling the trigger, Rory waved the blowtorch around as a stream of fire released from the barrel. But suddenly, the Heat Gun was back in Rory's hands, fully repaired. He stared at the Heat Gun, clearly confused. "What the hell just happened?"

"Gameplay and story segregation, silly," Conker answered matter-of-factly.

Rory had no idea what Conker was talking about, but just shrugged and decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Activating the Heat Gun, Rory set aflame two nearby Soldier Drones and both he and Conker watched in glee as the ants ran around in a panic.

"Don't worry, buggers, I know just the thing to cool you guys off," Conker grinned mischievously. He took out a bottle of beer and quickly chugged it all down, instantly intoxicating him.

Spartan gave Conker a concerned glance. "Drinking in the middle of a mission? Do we need an intervention, Conker?"

"I'm not drinking -hic- just for the hell of it! I have to get wasted in order to -hic- use one of my_most powerful_ attacks," Conker explained in between hiccups. Staggering for a few seconds, the drunk squirrel regained his footing as he placed his hands to his crouch area. An unzipping sound is heard – which is odd considering Conker's not wearing any pants – as Conker urinated on the two flaming grunts from a long distance.

"I got pee in my mouth!" the two Drones yelled as their last words before the force of the urine literally ripped them apart.

Spartan's face twisted in disgust at what he just witnessed. "You can't just go around whizzing on people!"

"Why not?" Conker asked.

"Ever heard of public urination laws? Indecent exposure?"

"No."

As Conker swayed off, Spartan shook his head in disbelief, reminding him of his first impression of the rodent. Both Diddy Kong and Banjo the Bear recommended recruiting Conker, as the three of them were once part of a group of heroes that saved an island from, what they described as, an evil giant space wizard pig. Upon locating Conker, however, even Diddy and Banjo were surprised to learn that he was the king of his own land. Even more of a shock to them was how...adult Conker became, a far cry to the kind, happy-go-lucky squirrel they got to know on Timber's Island. Worst still for Banjo was the fact that Conker apparently didn't remember him, nor could he even understand what he was saying. Even after being told of Savitar-Mizar's imminent threat, Conker initially refused to help, preferring to spend his time partying and drinking at his favorite pub. After much urging from the more idealist heroes, Conker finally agreed to lend a hand, but only on the condition of receiving a substantial monetary reward for his services, which was agreed upon, albeit very reluctantly.

Out of all the heroes that have banded together since the Convergence, Conker was the only one that Spartan didn't fully trust at this point, and he was certain that some of the other heroes from his former multiverse had similar reservations. Although he suspected that the constant drinking was likely Conker's unhealthy way of coping with some type of grief from his past, it still didn't change the fact that Conker was a highly selfish individual and seemed far less interested in heroics than the rest of his companions. For that reason, Spartan, along with a few others within the coalition, remained skeptical of the squirrel.

The Flash continued to zip around the battlefield, taking down scores of Drones swiftly with no signs of slowing down. Joanna Dark, however, grew more irritable with each kill. "Ant Drones? These things are more like cockroaches," she grumbled as she terminated yet another mook with her Falcon 2 pistol.

"Just be careful not to shoot any of the D.E.O. agents," cautioned a close-by Supergirl. "Savitar-Mizar somehow put them under some kind of mind control..."

"...which means I can't shoot at them even if they shoot at me," Joanna finished.

Juno closed the gap between him and Supergirl as he shot a Drone behind her. "This was the Tribals' home too, Kara. And after all that trouble we went through rescuing every single one of them last time. Savitar-Mizar will pay for what he's done."

"You and your team really traversed the galaxy to rescue every captured Tribal individually? That's really noble of you guys," Supergirl said proudly.

"Well, actually, Mizar sent an asteroid towards the Earth, and King Jeff had a piece of the only spaceship fast enough to reach it in time, but he wouldn't give it to us until we rescued all the Tribals."

"...Wow! King Jeff is kind of a dick."

Their conversation ended abruptly as two D.E.O. agents charged at them, Kryptonite swords in hand. Supergirl dodged two sword swings from one of the agents and jumped back to put some distance between them. However, the agent anticipated this, immediately throwing out a grenade that detonated in midair. Supergirl shielded her eyes as red sun radiation escaped into the air. Feeling her power drain from her body, she tried avoiding the next sword swing, but this time, the tip of the blade barely grazed her arm. The Girl of Steel winced in pain as trace amounts of Kryptonite entered her bloodstream, further weakening her. Before the agent could make another move, Supergirl took a deep breath and exhaled a gust of cold air strong enough to knock him off his feet and leave him shivering on the ground.

Juno switched weapons to his standard issue Pistol, hoping that it would be enough to wound his opponent but not kill him. Unfortunately for Juno, the agent's body armor was too resilient, powering through his shots without even flinching. Juno quickly barrel rolled out of the way of a downward sword swing; he may not be vulnerable to Kryptonite, but it was still a sword all the same. As he watched the agent lift the sword from the concrete ground, Juno struggled on a course of action, worried that the rest of his arsenal would be too lethal for his foe. The agent prepared to attack again when Juno concocted a crazy plan. He unequipped his Pistol and threw something that smacked the agent in the face. Stunned, the agent looked down to see what hit him, utterly perplexed at the bumpy food pellets by his feet.

"Did you just throw _fish food_ at me?" the agent yelled in both shock and confusion.

His distraction working like a charm, Juno closed in and electrocuted the agent with his Shocker. The agent fell to the ground, incapacitated as his muscles spasmed. Juno then went to check on Supergirl.

"Are you alright?" he asked the superheroine.

"I'm okay," she replied, finally letting go of her injured arm. "I'm not at 100% anymore, but I can still fight." She looked at the two fallen D.E.O. agents and clenched her fist in determination. "I swear I will release you, all of you, from Savitar-Mizar's grasp."

Surrounded by Ant Drone corpses, Flash searched frantically. "Where's Constantine?"

"Right behind you, mate." The Flash turned around and saw that Constantine just finished drawing a magic circle on the ground.

The speedster raised an eyebrow. "What're you doing?"

"The Convergence has left the magical barriers between dimensions weakened. I reckon that this teleportation spell will get us in and out of that place in a jiffy."

"Or, instead of wasting all that time and chalk trying to apparate, you could just use this," Vibe butted in, handing Constantine an interdimensional extrapolator.

Constantine stared at the object in his hand, befuddled. "You want me to use this bloody thing?"

"Well, I could breach you there myself, but you'll still need it to breach back here. I'm staying here to make sure we can make a quick getaway. Y'know, in case Savitar-Mizar, which I still say I could've come up with a better name, shows up," Vibe explained.

Constantine sighed. "Fine, squire. I'll dabble with this doohickey of yours."

With that, Flash activated his suit's earpiece. "Joanna, you ready?"

Joanna, just out of earshot, turned towards the speedster. Before she could respond to him, a Drone suddenly attacked her, only for Joanna to quickly pistol whip him in the face. The secret agent took the stunned insect and dipped him as if he were her dance partner before shooting him in the face. With the threat now gone, Joanna threw aside the corpse and gave Flash a thumbs up.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," said Flash.

Joanna, along with Kuros, Orchid, and Rory gathered alongside Constantine as he activated the interdimensional extrapolator. "Anyone have any questions?" Flash asked the group. Joanna opened her mouth to speak, but Flash kept talking. "No? Good."

Joanna just groaned and shook her head. "This prisoner better have the answers we need."

"He will," Flash answered as Constantine and the others stepped through the breach. "He has to. Or this is the end."

* * *

**Gold City – D.E.O. Containment Cells**

88 Days Since the Convergence

Leading the way, Joanna cautiously turned the corner to see if any guards were posted in the upcoming hallway. Once she saw that the coast was clear, she signaled to the others that it was safe to progress. Orchid, Constantine, and Rory took the lead while Kuros stayed with Joanna, covering the rear. However, Constantine was still surveying his surroundings heedfully.

"Do you feel it? This mystical maelstrom of torment and despair?" he asked his comrades.

"Yeah, it sucks," Rory concurred, even though he obviously can't sense magic.

"Every prison's the same," Orchid added.

This peaked Rory's interest. "So, you've done some hard time too?"

"No...well, okay yeah, but not as much time as the punks like you I put away," Orchid admitted.

Rory scoffed and waved his hands dismissively. Right afterward, the group heard voices from down the hallway.

"Who the...!"

"Intruder alert!"

"Trigger the alarm!"

"You made your _last_ mistake!"

And before they knew it, two Soldier Drones and two D.E.O. agents blocked the path in front of them. Joanna, and Kuros rushed to their allies' sides to assist them.

"We can't let them sound the alarm! We'll have to take 'em down!" Joanna commanded.

"So much for the secret mission," Rory bemoaned.

"Cover my ass!" one of the D.E.O. agents said to the other as he took out his Kryptonite sword and locked blades with Kuros.

The other agent menacingly approached Rory, but he fired his Heat Gun, blasting the agent with a beam of absolute heat. However, the agent tanked the attack due to his unusually resilient body armor. "You won't beat me!" the agent declared.

Seeing that his signature weapon wasn't enough, Rory pulled out a thermite grenade. "I haven't used one of these since I was brainwashed by those time pigs, the Time Masters. You'll _pay_ for making me have to use this!" Rory said as he threw the thermite grenade at the agent.

"GET BACK! QUICK! WE'RE GONNA DIE! C'MON! RU...!" But it was too late as the grenade exploded, sending the agent into the nearest wall. "Why...me?" the agent lamented before slumping into the ground and losing consciousness.

Witnessing his associates' defeat, The remaining agent swung his sword furiously at Kuros. However, in a poof of smoke, Kuros instantly swapped out his armor for a dark brownish outfit, complete with an oversized key. His thief attire granted Kuros the speed and agility to easily avoid the D.E.O. agents' strikes. "Dammit, stop dodging!" the agent cursed. As the agent was preoccupied with Kuros, Constantine quietly uttered a spell, igniting his hands. The self-proclaimed petty dabbler in the dark arts hurled the magical flames from his hands, knocking the agent back with great concussive force. "I don't believe it!" the agent yelled before hitting a wall, knocking him out cold.

"Ah well, never liked him anyway," one of the Soldier Drones commented, keeping his gun fixated on Orchid. Before he could fire a shot, Orchid again tapped into the power of the Firecat, this time transforming into the flaming beast herself. Orchid pounced on the bug and tore him inside out with her claws and fangs. "I don't wanna die!" the Drone said as his final words.

"That was my best friend! You bitch!" Enraged, the last remaining guard opened fire at Orchid, but Joanna entered his line of sight, diverting his attention. One of his bullets shot Joanna in the arm. Luckily for Joanna, she had a shield equipped, which generated a force field around her, protecting her from the gunshot. However, the force of the bullet was still enough for Joanna to drop her current weapon, a Dragon assault rifle. "Yeah, baby! I'm just too good!" the Drone bragged. The dropped weapon gave the Drone the evil idea of killing Joanna with her own gun, so he reached down to grab the Dragon. Joanna gave a mischievous smirk right before the Dragon exploded in the bug's face. "Noooo! That wasn't meant to happen!" the Drone yelled dramatically, even in death not realizing that Joanna switched the Dragon to its secondary mode, a proximity-activated self-destruct feature, before discarding it.

With all of the guards dispatched, the group of heroes finally proceeded down the corridor. They stopped after reaching one specific containment cell. "This is it," Joanna informed the others. She placed a gadget on the cell's electronic lock called a Door Decoder that unlocked the cell in a matter of seconds.

As the door opened, Rory peaked inside and gasped in shock at the sight of a certain individual in constraints. "Nope! Bad idea!" the arsonist shook his head in protest.

"Rory, what is it?" Orchid asked.

"Seriously? You know who this is, right?" Rory questioned the Rare heroes, but from the perplexed looks on their faces, they clearly didn't know. "Trench Coat, back me up here."

Constantine was only slightly more forthcoming. "Believe me, mate, I've heard all of the tales. Truth be told, I'd rather flee the city than face that bloke in there. But our little speedster friend says we need him right now. If you have a problem with that, you better take it up with him."

Just then, an alarm sounded, alerting the remaining guards to their position. Whatever decision with the prisoner had to be made quickly.

"Lady Joanna," Kuros turned to her, awaiting her orders.

Joanna thought for a few seconds before making her choice. "I'm sorry, Rory, but this is a mission, and I'm not about to ruin my perfect record. We're not leaving without him."

Rory merely growled in defeat. "Fine! But don't blame me if Sara kills all of you for this."

As Joanna entered the cell to unbind him, Damien Darhk looked at his rescuers with intrigue. This was quite the unexpected development.

* * *

Back on the streets, the Flash, Juno, Black Lightning and Blast Dozer stood in a circle, backs facing each other, holding their ground against Savitar-Mizar's forces.

"We can't hold these guys off forever," said Blast Dozer as he uppercut an incoming D.E.O. agent.

"Joanna knows what she's doing," Flash reassured him while rapidly rotating his arms, creating a tornado to push back a group of enemies.

"They're a small team. Agile. They'll get the job done," Black Lightning added.

Spartan contacted Flash through his earpiece. "Barry, we're out of time. He's here."

"You see Savitar-Mizar?" the Flash questioned him.

"I've got a clear shot."

"Take it."

Spartan aimed a sniper rifle at Savitar-Mizar's head and pulled the trigger. However, when the bullet was within inches of penetrating between his upper pair of eyes, Savitar-Mizar, reacting at superhuman speed, fired purple lasers from his eyes and destroyed the incoming projectile.

"Everyone, engage!" the Flash rallied. The Scarlet Speedster and Supergirl made speedy charges toward the fused villain, with the other heroes lagging behind them.

Using super speed of his own, Savitar-Mizar flew toward his challengers, moving fast enough to appear as a blur of white lightning. In a blink of an eye, he slammed a wrist-blade into the ground right in front of the heroes, producing a red shockwave. The shockwave knocked everyone down except Flash and Supergirl, the only ones fast enough to see the attack coming. Savitar-Mizar flew away at high speed, and Supergirl tried to retaliate by firing her Heat Vision at his backside. However, Savitar-Mizar avoided the Heat Vision by unexpectedly turning around and striking the same spot again, this time catching Flash and Supergirl off guard and hitting them with the resulting shockwave.

Unlike Flash, who hit the pavement hard, Supergirl remained steady on her feet. She tilted her head back in preparation of releasing more Heat Vision. But Savitar-Mizar thought of a clever way to deal with the Kryptonian. As soon as the Heat Vision escaped her eyes, Savitar-Mizar ran to Supergirl, pulled her back to where he previously stood, and held her up like a shield just before the Heat Vision reached them. Supergirl cried in agony as her own projectiles burned through her suit and into her skin.

Noticing Spartan on his feet and pointing his custom-made pistol at him, Savitar-Mizar dropped Supergirl and took off with Spartan at super speed, but only for a few feet before gently placing him back on the ground. This was still enough to trigger Spartan's motion sickness, leaving him with just enough time to remove his helmet before throwing up. "I hate speedsters," he panted nauseously before puking again.

Black Lightning tried to blast Savitar-Mizar with electricity, but Savitar-Mizar seized him and ran so fast with him that they both went back in time. In Ancient Egypt, Savitar-Mizar rammed Black Lightning into the Sphinx, breaking off its nose before dragging the hero even further into the past. In the Cretaceous Era, Savitar-Mizar slapped Black Lightning into the head of a tyrannosaurus before taking him back to the near present. Arriving just moments before they left, Savitar-Mizar threw Black Lightning into his own past self just before he was pulled away by the past version of Savitar-Mizar.

Savitar-Mizar zipped away just before getting grabbed by a large metallic hand belonging to Thunderfist, a one-armed mech piloted by Blast Dozer. The combined villain kept running until he was miles away; 5.3 miles away to be precise. Savitar-Mizar turned around and, at a speed surpassing Mach 1, bolted back and smashed Thunderfist into pieces with a single Supersonic Punch. "D'Oh!" cried Blast Dozer as he hit the ground.

Savitar-Mizar approached Blast Dozer with a wrist-blade out, ready to end his life, but Conker stepped in front of him with a shotgun locked and loaded. "Eat lead, mother buzzer!" yelled Conker as he aimed for the head and fired. Savitar-Mizar shielded his face with his hands while vibrating himself so fast that the bullets phased through him harmlessly. As soon as Conker lowered his weapon to reload, a vibrating hand literally went through the shotgun, cutting it in half at the molecular level. Feeling intimidated, Conker smiled nervously and waved at Savitar-Mizar, who responded to the gesture with a super speed punch to the face hard enough for blood to splatter.

A banana peel was thrown from behind Savitar-Mizar and landed inches in front of him. Savitar-Mizar turned to see Diddy Kong running toward him with his head lowered. Without even using super speed, Savitar-Mizar sidestepped the Chimpy Charge, causing Diddy to trip on his own trap. Before Diddy could get off his rear, Savitar-Mizar tapped and activated the Spirit Totem. "Mortals are so weak!" said Savitar-Mizar as the spirit of a Jinjo, a teddy-bear like creature with a beak, temporarily enveloped him. "They're _nothing_ to us!" he finished while bouncing around the battlefield at high speed, smashing into Diddy ten times. The last strike launched Diddy away, leaving behind a trail of white smoke as he soared through the air.

The Flash circled his arms into the air fast enough to generate a vortex above him. Juno jumped over Flash's head, using the vortex to propel himself upward. Once reaching the apex of his jump, Juno activated his jetpack, making an aerial dive towards Savitar-Mizar while firing several shots from his Tri-Rocket Launcher. By merely raising his hands in the air, Savitar-Mizar erected a stone pillar in front of him to shield himself from the Tri-Rockets. Unable to stop himself in time, Juno crashed into the stone pillar, causing it to crumble. As the dust cleared, Flash gasped at the sight of Savitar-Mizar standing over Juno's body, fist pumping and laughing in the face of his fallen nemesis.

Before he could finish off Juno, a breach opened up right in front of Savitar-Mizar. Green Arrow emerged from the breach, leaping into point blank range and launching an arrow filled with Nanites, courtesy of Ray Palmer. Savitar-Mizar spewed out green mist from his mouth that deflected the Nanite arrow. Just like Flash earlier, Savitar-Mizar created a tornado with his arms, mixing it with the green mist and entangling Green Arrow with it, blowing Star City's hero back into the breach.

Seeing their combination attack fail, Vibe immediately tried to close the breach linking his location to Savitar-Mizar's, but it was too late; Savitar-Mizar already stepped through before it closed. Savitar-Mizar ran circles around Vibe, pelting him with eye lasers until he collapsed from the pain.

Having enough of seeing his friends getting hurt, Flash balled his fist in tranquil fury before running around in circles himself, generating electricity in his body. Knowing what Flash was about to do, Savitar-Mizar mirrored his actions. As the two speedsters gathered as much electricity as their bodies could withstand, Flash acted first, hurling a bolt of lightning at his fused doppelganger. Savitar-Mizar countered by unleashing a stream of electricity from his fingertips, which overpowered Flash's lightning as easily as a knife cutting through butter. Flash took a direct hit, taking him out of the fight, as the stream of electricity was far more powerful than it had any right being. For the coup de grace, Savitar-Mizar swept the beam of electricity around the area, electrocuting the other heroes he defeated, aside from Black Lightning for obvious reasons.

Before Savitar-Mizar could savor his victory, Agents Vasquez and Demos ambushed him from behind, their sonic weapons fixated on him. "Hands in the air!" Vasquez ordered. The next thing Vasquez and Demos knew, Savitar-Mizar had indeed put his hands in the air, and used them to grab their faces, effortlessly lifting them up. As the agents struggled to break free from his grasp, they were exposed to some sort of rock dust escaping the suit of armor.

Still sore from the electrocution earlier, Supergirl could only watch from the ground as the rock dust spread across Vasquez and Demos' bodies. "No," she cried weakly.

Once the rock dust fully covered them, Savitar-Mizar tossed the agents aside as if they were ragdolls. Far from being upset, Vasquez and Demos merely got up and said in unison, "_Now_ we understand."

"You still dare challenge us, Supergirl?" Savitar-Mizar asked as Vasquez and Demos stood by his side.

"You brainwashed them! You brainwashed all of the D.E.O. agents! But how?" Supergirl asked as she staggered back up on her feet.

"With the power of the Philosopher's Stone, of course," said Savitar-Mizar while flaunting a black rock glowing white in his right hand. "With assistance from the Earth Totem," he continued as he pointed to the totem embedded in his chest with his free hand. "Using the Philosopher's Stone, our Savitar half can make anyone his servant, just like when he turned Julian Albert into Alchemy. But it was our Mizar half who had the idea to use particles of the stone to spread our influence across our multiverses. However, even with Mizar's immense geokinetic capabilities, he was unable to affect the Philosopher's Stone at all."

"So that's where the Earth Totem comes in, I take it?" Supergirl guessed.

"Indeed. With it, we can mold even the calcified Speed Force energy that make up the stone into any shape we please." To demonstrate, Savitar-Mizar levitated some rock dust above his open hand and swirled it around until it resembled a miniature galaxy in his palm. "We call it, the Philosopher's Gold. And given the name, we felt it was only appropriate for the populace of Gold City to receive our blessing first."

"By taking away their free will? That's not a blessing; that's more like Philosopher's Gold Poisoning!"

"Call it what you will, but you and your merry band of heroes still can't stop us!"

"You don't have to do this! I know there's still some good left in you, Barry!" Supergirl pleaded.

Savitar-Mizar bent down until his fists touched the ground. His wings spread out of the way as the back of the suit of armor opened up. From the armor, two figures emerged from it. The first looked like a dead ringer for Barry Allen, the Flash's civilian identity, except for the discolored right eye and the massive scarring that covered the right side of his face. The second figure was a Tribal, a member of an alien species that looked like anthropomorphic koala bears of short stature. The Tribal wielded a staff with a large purple jewel on its tip, matching the similar jewel on his headgear and the color of the frowny face on the front of his outfit.

"Um...who are you even talking to?" asked Barry the Tribal.

"Not you. I was talking to my friend, whose _also_ named Barry," said Supergirl.

"I'm not your friend, and that's not my name," insisted the time remnant of Barry Allen known as Savitar.

"But you're still basically Barry, just an aberration version of him, so you still have the same potential for good as he does," lectured Supergirl.

"So what? You think you can make me _'see the error of my ways and turn over a new leaf'_? Didn't the Flash tell you that he tried that on me already?" mocked Savitar.

"Shouldn't you know? You have all of Barry's memories, right?" asked Supergirl.

Savitar smirked at this. "We're both using the combined power of the Earth and Spirit Totems to protect ourselves from changes to the timeline. If five out of six Totems of Zambesi are enough to imprison a being as powerful as Mallus in time itself, then surely two of them would be enough to shield someone from shifts in time. Now, I'm able to live on regardless of the time paradox of my existence. Of course, as a drawback, I can no longer gain any new memories that my loathsome counterpart experiences, though I'm sure that the Flash already suspects as much. Not that it matters, though. I know him as well as I know myself."

"And the time shields, along with the whole 'merging our multiverses together' thing, are just two examples of how we've mastered the totems in ways no other totem bearer before us could. Now I finally have even greater magic than my brother could ever hope for," Barry the Tribal gloated.

Supergirl decided to change tactics and appeal to the other Barry instead. "Speaking of which, I know you felt like you were always in King Jeff's shadow, but Juno told us that in the end, you realized that you took things too far."

"Yeah, I did regret my actions as Mizar. But after meeting Savitar here, I realized that my only mistake was subjugating my people through violence, when I _should've_ done it through control," said the Tribal.

"That's right. And with this power, the entirety of the new multiverse will soon see us as the gods we are. Never again will we be overshadowed by the likes of the Flash and King Jeff. And you can join us, Kara. Alex misses you dearly," Savitar chimed in.

"You put Alex under your control!" the Kryptonian growled angrily, clenching her fists.

"Yes, and we did the same to J'onn and even Clark. He wants you to join us so badly that he gave back the Kryptonite he took from the D.E.O. so that they'd have an easier time defeating you," bragged the time remnant.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to stop you by force," Supergirl declared as she readied herself for a fight. "Blast Dozer, with me."

Blast Dozer staggered to Supergirl's side, horribly charred from the electricity earlier. "Well what do you know, I'm not quite dead," he said to both Barrys.

"I'll force you to give Alex, J'onn, Clark, and everyone else their freedom back!" Supergirl pointed threateningly at the villains.

"Fools, our will is law," said Savitar as he grabbed the other Barry and sped back into their suit of armor. The armor stood up, its eyes and body again glowing menacingly.

"We will destroy you," Savitar-Mizar continued, speaking in unison once more. A D.E.O. agent stood beside him, ready to fight for his new master.

As the D.E.O. agent drew near Blast Dozer, Savitar-Mizar set both pairs of eyes on Supergirl. He rose his hands in the air, summoning a large cluster of green meteorites from the sky, all homing in on the superheroine.

"Do you really think rocks can stop...hey, wait a minute!" Supergirl realized in the nick of time. She used her super vision to closely examine the composition of the meteorites from a safe distance, confirming her suspicions. Supergirl jumped and strafed from side to side as the cluster of Kryptonite meteorites reached her, occasionally Heat Visioning any that got dangerously close to her.

Meanwhile, the D.E.O. agent activated his sonic weapon, but Blast Dozer avoided the soundwaves by somersaulting to the side. Going on the offensive, Blast Dozer rolled toward the agent, launching him into the air with a jumping uppercut as he got close. While still airborne, a jetpack appeared on Blast Dozer's back out of hammerspace, granting him more airtime. At the apex of his lift, Blast Dozer rapidly descended feet first, stomping on the agents' stomach and knocking both the wind and the consciousness out of him.

"You're just trying to impress me," said Supergirl, watching Blast Dozer's fight while still avoiding the Kryptonite meteorites. Supergirl Heat Visioned another meteorite, but a small piece of debris nicked her in the shoulder. As she clutched her shoulder and winced in pain, the next Kryptonite meteorite hit her dead on. Glowing green veins protruded from her skin, a sign of Kryptonite poisoning, as she was powerless to stop the remaining meteorites from bombarding into her.

While she was down, Savitar-Mizar sped in front of her and activated the Spirit Totem. Blanketed by the ashe of an elephant, Savitar-Mizar stomped hard on Supergirl's legs. The horrible _crunch_ sound that ensued momentarily drowned out her cries of pain. "It would seem that our theory has just been confirmed. Your Kryptonian physiology may grant you near invulnerability to physical trauma, but attacks of magical nature will harm you as much as it would any normal human," said Savitar-Mizar, looking down on the fallen heroine. He grabbed her head with one hand and lifted her limp body to his upper set of eyes level. "We're not finished with you yet. Let's go for a run."

Savitar-Mizar drug Supergirl across the city at super speed, stopping only to throw her like a javelin in front of him. As she she tumbled on the ground, he circled around, grabbed her again, and repeated the process many times over the course of the next few seconds, occasionally stopping just to pummel her further. With a final punch to the stomach, Savitar-Mizar sent Supergirl back to their original battleground, landing right next to Blast Dozer.

"Surpri..." Blast Dozer began as he tried counterattacking as soon as Savitar-Mizar reemerged, only to get blasted in the chest by an energy beam from the Philosopher's Stone. Supergirl struggled to get up again, but a slash to the chest by a wrist-blade sent her down for good.

"Pitiful. Do you see now, how powerless you truly are?" said Savitar-Mizar in a mocking tone. The beaten and battered Girl of Tomorrow weakly held up a hand, still determined to defy Savitar-Mizar, but he stepped on said hand, ensuring that their would be no more resistance. "Weep not for your cousin, your adoptive sister, or the rest of the people of this city, Supergirl. They have become our new acolytes, and soon you shall join them." Releasing Philosopher's Gold from his hand, Supergirl groaned as she was exposed to the rock dust.

Before the Philosopher's Gold could take effect on Supergirl, a shot was fired from behind Savitar-Mizar, though the bullet bounced off the suit of armor harmlessly. "Agent Dark, did you have something to add? Some great insight?" Savitar-Mizar asked Joanna without turning his back from her.

"You're going down, Savitar-Mizar!" Joanna declared.

"That's it? Another banal cliché? Who do you think you are, James Bond? Nevertheless, it's fitting that those would be your final words." Finally, turning around, Savitar-Mizar raised both hands and gathered a sphere of energy above him. Savitar-Mizar threw the energy ball towards Joanna, but the Flash zipped by and whisked her away just in the nick of time. While Savitar-Mizar was distracted, Kuros activated his Fleet Foot Spell and carried Supergirl away with his increased speed. Savitar-Mizar only looked back as they disappeared from his sight.

"Cisco, get us out of here!" the Flash yelled as he continued running with Joanna in his arms.

"With pleasure," said Vibe as he opened a breach in the ground directly in front of him. The entire coalition of heroes scrambled into the breach, taking them all back to their base in Ragnarok's City.

Savitar-Mizar made no attempt to stop the heroes from escaping. Instead, he stood there and laughed sinisterly as the breach closed behind them. "Good," he said ominously.

* * *

A/N: And here are all characters so far and what roles they're playing.

**Marvel Side: Arrowverse**

Captain America: The Flash/Barry Allen (The Flash)

Captain Marvel: Black Lightning/Jefferson Pierce (Black Lightning)

Doctor Strange: John Constantine (Constantine/Legends of Tomorrow)

Hawkeye: Spartan/John Diggle (Arrow)

Iron Man: Green Arrow/Oliver Queen (Arrow)

Rocket Raccoon: Heatwave/Mick Rory (The Flash/Legends of Tomorrow)

Thanos: Damien Darhk (Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow)

Thor: Supergirl/Kara Danvers (Supergirl)

Ultron: Savitar/Barry Allen [Time Remnant] (The Flash)

Winter Soldier: Vibe/Cisco Ramon (The Flash)

**Capcom Side: Rareware**

Arthur: Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country/Diddy Kong Racing)

Chris Redfield: Joanna Dark (Perfect Dark)

Chun-Li: Orchid (Killer Instinct)

Dante: Conker the Squirrel (Diddy Kong Racing/Conker's Bad Fur Day)

Spencer: Blast Dozer (Blast Corps)

Sigma: Mizar (Jet Force Gemini)

Strider Hiryu: Kuros (Wizards & Warriors)

X: Juno (Jet Force Gemini)

And yes, I know you're probably wondering why I didn't make Kuros Arthur. Let's just say that there's a very specific reason why I arranged some of the characters the way I did. And don't worry, Banjo-Kazooie characters are in this, it's just going to take awhile before I get to them.


	2. The Prisoner

A/N: I'm finally back, and about time too. And this time, I'm in the mood!

Just a reminder, since Crisis on Infinite Earths brought about many changes to the Arrowverse: As far as the Arrowverse is concerned, this fic takes place right after the 13th episode of the third season of Legends of Tomorrow (with a small divergence in the plot in the previous episode), and the other shows being around the same place timeline wise: mid Season 6 of Arrow, mid Season 4 of The Flash, mid Season 3 of Supergirl, and mid Season 1 of Black Lightning. As for the Rare characters, they will all be based off of their latest appearances, continuity wise. One exception to this will be Conker, because F*BEEP* Young Conker! Another exception will be Killer Instinct, as this will take place before the events of Shadow Lords in the latest game. As such, this fanfic will contain spoilers for all of these shows and games, including major ones for Season 3 of The Flash and Jet Force Gemini in particular. But on the other hand, Jet Force Gemini is like a 20 year old game, so I doubt anyone would even care at this point. And now I just made myself feel old. -_-

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Prisoner**

**Ragnarok's City – Hall of Justice (Earth One)**

88 Days Since the Convergence

After recuperating from the battle at Gold City, the coalition of heroes gathered in front of a large hologram of the globe in the Hall of Justice. Team Flash, Team Arrow, Supergirl, and the Legends previously used this abandoned S.T.A.R. Labs hangar as a base of operations during the Dominator invasion, and after the Convergence, they brought it back into service to accommodate their growing number of allies. Fortunately, the facility hadn't merged with another location during the Convergence, unlike the surrounding areas of Central City, which consolidated with the canyons of the planet called Ragnarok's World.

"Our intel was right. Savitar-Mizar has two of the Totems of Zambesi," said the Flash.

Juno turned to Constantine. "Those totems you spoke of."

"Six totems, each granting its bearer an elemental power, said to be created by the gods themselves," Constantine explained.

"And probably the cause of all of this mess," Flash added.

"But if he has two, where are the other four?" asked Kuros.

"That's what we're here to find out," Black Lightning answered.

Everyone wandered to the other side of the hall. On the way, Flash noticed Supergirl standing away from the group, arms folded and staring at nothing in particular.

"Kara, you're sure you're alright?" Flash asked his friend.

"It'll take more than that to stop me," Supergirl reassured him.

But Flash wasn't entirely convinced. "If Caitlin wasn't away on her mission right now, she could've given you a check-up," he lamented.

"I'm fine, Barry!" Supergirl insisted. "You're not the only one here who can heal fast. You should save your concern for the people of National City."

The Flash patted her shoulder, deciding to let her be. Unbeknownst to either of them were the small traces of Philosopher's Gold still on Supergirl's sleeve.

Flash caught up with the others, who gathered in front of a magic circle containing their restrained prisoner. Standing beside the magic circle was a Tribal with a staff in hand, wearing a turquoise tunic and headgear resembling a Drone's head.

"The bindings appear to be suppressing the captive's magical abilities. This was no small task, but I was able to create a containment magic circle that emulates that effect. We're ready to remove his restraints," said King Jeff, the ruler of the Tribals.

"Good. Do it," Flash ordered.

"Stop! Please tell me you're not seriously going through with this asinine plan!" said Green Arrow, who, along with Orchid and Rory, approached the group angrily.

"I'm sorry, Oliver, but right now, we don't have much choice," Flash argued.

"Did you forget that he killed Laurel?" Green Arrow yelled furiously.

The Flash lowered his head somberly. "I know. I didn't tell you about this because I knew you wouldn't approve of it."

"What the _hell_, Barry? How'd you like it if I captured Thawne and enlisted hishelp behind _your_ back?"

Green Arrow glared at the Flash, inches from his face. Black Lightning stepped in between the two of them before things could escalate further.

"I understand how you feel, but you need to slow your roll. We really do need him to talk," Black Lightning tried reasoning with Green Arrow.

"I'll make him talk," Conker interjected while lounging on a nearby couch.

"Conker, for the last time, we are _not_ smashing his balls with bricks!" the Flash asserted.

The squirrel sighed in disappointment. "You just gotta spoil my fun, don't ya?"

"Sir Bartholomew believes that our captive can lead us to these totems of power," Kuros explained to the contrarians.

"Oliver and Rory say he's dangerous," Orchid replied.

"I said '_insanely_ dangerous,'" Rory corrected her.

"Please, will someone just explain to me who the hell this guy is?" Blast Dozer protested.

Green Arrow turned to face their prisoner. "Damien Darhk. Former League of Assassin and founder of the terrorist organization H.I.V.E., whose aim was to 'cleanse' the world and start it anew. He killed a good friend of mine, Laurel Lance, the Black Canary, as well as tens of thousands of innocent people with a nuclear missile."

"Oh. Well damn..." Blast Dozer gasped, the revelation hitting him particularly hard, as his world would've met the same fate were it not for him and the rest of the Blast Corps.

"Fortunately, we were able to stop him, and I ended the threat he posed for good," Green Arrow continued.

"Until he became the Legends' problem when Thawne brought Darhk from the past and made him part of his Legion of Doom. They used the Spear of Destiny to screw up all of reality. Kinda like now except without all the other universe merging crap," Rory added.

"Yeah, and weren't you _also_ part of the Legion of Doom?" Vibe asked accusingly.

"That's beside the point!" yelled Rory. "Anyway, we un-screwed reality, took Darhk back into the past and erased his memory. But then his witch bitch daughter from the future brought him back to life, and now they're both working for Mallus."

Blast Dozer tilted his head in confusion. "Mallus?"

"A primordial demon of the highest order currently imprisoned in another dimension. His followers wish to free him so that he can wreak havoc across time," Constantine explained.

Hearing of Mallus reminded Orchid all too well of Gargos, the astral being that corrupted her brother, Jago, transforming him into a dark reflection of the noble warrior. And although Jago fought back against the possession and regained his senses, even now he still struggled to keep the darkness in check. "And you want to give this man access to these Totems? There must be some other way."

"We're out of options and out of time. Take off the chains," said the Flash.

To everyone's shock, so much so that Conker actually got up from the couch, Green Arrow nocked an arrow on his bow and pointed it at the Flash. "I'm sorry, Barry. I can't let you do it."

"You need to calm down," Flash pleaded as Conker rushed to his aid, taking his side.

"And you need to hold on," Green Arrow ironically echoed, with Orchid by his side, backing him up.

Vibe tapped Spartan on the arm excitedly. "You know what this means, right? Flash vs. Arrow: Round 2! Or is it Round 3? Anyway, maybe this time, it won't end in a draw."

"Well, you declared it a draw, but Oliver did end up subduing Barry," Spartan reminded him.

"Yeah, well Barry wasn't exactly himself at the time, and besides, he's much faster now, and he's since learned some fancy new tricks with his powers."

"And you think Oliver hasn't been improving himself all this time? My money's still on the one with more experience."

"And my money's still on the one with more speed."

Joanna stared at both of them in disbelief. "Please tell me you're not having this conversation right now."

During the ensuing conversation, Green Arrow made due with his threat and ensnared the Flash with a bola arrow. Tugging on a wire, he pulled the speedster around, ramming him into nearby equipment and furniture several times before the Flash vibrated his body and phased through the bola.

"You got lucky that time, but you're not going to shoot me again," said the Flash.

"Try me," Green Arrow dared as he readied another arrow. He sent the arrow flying, and the Flash sped ahead and caught it mid-flight.

"Nice try," Flash said mockingly. However, he failed to notice the two remote-controlled bows Green Arrow placed behind him beforehand, which activate and shoot the Flash in the back. As he writhed in pain, Green Arrow strolled behind him and pulled the arrows out of his back.

"I would say that I'm surprised you fell for that again, but I'm not," said Green Arrow.

"I swear, one of these days I'm going to get you back for this! And when I do, I'm going to take pics so it definitely happened!" the Flash declared.

Meanwhile, Orchid's swung her Eskrima sticks at Conker, which he blocked with his frying pan. "Why are you taking his side!" Orchid questioned.

"Oh, I don't really care one way or another about we do with that Darhk fella. I just wanted an excuse to fight you," said Conker.

"What? WHY?"

"I love me some Killer Instinct, and I would _especially_ love it if you used your No Mercy from the original game on me." Conker looked down towards Orchid's chest area and smiled perversely.

Orchid pushed away from Conker and merely shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you asked for it," she said, raising her hands above her head.

"No wait, not _THAT _one!" Conker protested before Orchid slammed her hands on top of his head, somehow turning Conker into a frog.

Tiring of this, the Flash decided to stop pulling his punches, bum rushing Green Arrow. The Flash pummeled Green Arrow with super fast punches while easily dodging all of the Emerald Archer's counterattacks. Eventually, Oliver shot a grappling arrow to the ceiling in order to swing away from the Flash. However, the Flash sped up the closest wall and onto the ceiling, pulling out the arrow and sending Green Arrow crashing into the floor. Before he could recover from the fall, Flash ran back down and blew him away by rapidly rotating his arms.

During all of this, Conker hopped toward the spectating heroes, specifically to Diddy Kong. Conker tried pleading with him – which proved difficult, as Conker could only speak like what he was; a frog – but Diddy got the gist of it.

"Alright, fine," Diddy agreed, pulling out a go-kart from hammerspace. Diddy entered the vehicle, turned on the ignition, and drove forward, running Conker over with it.

Everyone else watching the fight gasped at what Diddy just did. "Dude, you just killed your friend! Okay, yeah, he was kind of an asshole, but still! Vibe yelled.

"What're you talking about? I'm fine," said Conker, back to his normal self and dusting himself off.

Everyone else besides Diddy gasped in disbelief. "But how did you...?" asked Black Lightning.

"What? Running over people transformed into frogs _doesn't_ turn them back to normal in your world?" Diddy replied.

"No," Spartan stated.

"That ain't normal where I'm from, either," Blast Dozer added.

"Anyway..." Conker turned to face Orchid. "...it's time we got back to Round 2." With that, Conker pulled out a katana. "Ready?"

Orchid did a double take when she saw the weapon Conker wielded. "Isn't that Jago's old sword? When did you...?"

She was so distracted that Conker pounced toward her, jumping much higher than normal and spinning in midair while mimicking Jago's screams. The squirrel slashed her as he came down, continuing a barrage of attacks as he landed. Orchid was about to Combo Break Conker, but...

"C-C-C-C-Counter Breaker!" yelled the disembodied announcer voice again.

Conker anticipated the Combo Break and parried it, allowing him to finish his bombardment of slashes until he knocked her to the floor.

Green Arrow and Orchid both get up, panting heavily along with their exhausted opposition. The four of them get into fighter stances, ready to continue fighting until Supergirl clapped her hands at them, blowing them back with a powerful shockwave.

"Enough!" Supergirl shouted. Dead silence filled the hall for a moment as Supergirl grabbed everyone's attention. "I understand why you're against this, Oliver. We have all lost something. Friends. Family. A home. But with the Totems of Zambesi, we can defeat Savitar-Mizar and undo all of this. We can still save the people of Gold City. We might even be able to bring back everyone who died."

"'Cause that always works out great," Conker said sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Juno nodded in agreement, staring at King Jeff in particular.

Noticing Juno's look, King Jeff got on the defensive. "Sheesh, I accidentally caused a zombie apocalypse _one time_ and I can never live it down!"

"Damien Darhk can lead us to the Totems. His master is bound to them. It's the only way," Supergirl continued.

"Well I still say this plan sucks!" Rory said before chugging a bottle of beer.

"If this goes south and your bloodhound slips his leash, it's on you," Blast Dozer added.

With that, the Flash approached the containment magic circle and gave Constantine a nod. "Go ahead. Remove the chains," Flash said.

As Constantine uttered the incantation to free Damien from his bonds, Vibe turned to Spartan. "I guess it was another tie after all," he stated with a small hint of disappointment in his voice. Joanna sighed and rolled her eyes at both of them.

Constantine finished the spell and the chains binding Damien fell to the floor. Damien Darhk adjusted the cuffs on his suit and smirked at the heroes. "You idiots doomed yourselves."

Everyone tensed up at his perceived threat, ready to fight at a moment's notice.

"Oh, I'm not talking about myself. I'm talking about your Super Friend over there," Damien clarified, pointing to Supergirl. The Hall of Justice alarms sounded as Supergirl writhed in pain.

"What's happening to her?" yelled Joanna, one hand cautiously placed on her holster.

"She's being infected by the Philosopher's Gold!" Black Lightning realized, noticing the rock dust spreading across her body.

Green Arrow took a step forward to stop Supergirl, but immediately fell to one knee in pain. Spartan rushed to his friend's aid. "You're still hurting from your fight with Barry. Let me take care of this," Spartan offered.

Green Arrow nodded, putting his faith in his friend and mentor. "Alright. But take these. You'll need them."

The Emerald Archer pulled out several specific arrows from his quiver and handed them to Spartan, who equipped himself with his crossbow, the Green Monster. Once his crossbow was loaded, Spartan and Diddy Kong confronted their mind controlled ally.

"Careful! There's still a chance she's alive in there!" the Flash warned them. "Take her down easy."

"Easy? You gotta be kidding me!" Diddy complained.

"Sorry to do this to you, Kara, but we have no choice," said Spartan.

Supergirl, with her eyes glowing red menacingly, laughed maniacally with voices not her own.

Spartan fired several arrows at Supergirl, who destroyed each one mid-flight with her Heat Vision. As she slowly approached, Diddy shot peanuts at her with his popgun, which bounced harmlessly off of her.

"Hey, wait a minute! As invulnerable as she is, why is she letting me shoot her but doing everything she can to avoid getting hit by your arrows?" Diddy questioned.

"She must've realized that the arrows Oliver gave me are Kryptonite arrows," Spartan answered.

"Oh." A second later, Diddy did a double-take before facing Green Arrow. "Wait, what? Why do you have Kryptonite arrows?"

"In case I ever had to fight an evil version of her, which came in handy when Nazi Supergirl from Earth-X showed up," said Green Arrow.

"Nazis? They're pretty much your world's equivalent to Tediz, and I _hate_ those guys," Conker pointed out.

"There has to be a way to get her attention away from me, even if it's just for a second," Spartan reasoned.

"Well, maybe this will work." Diddy threw an Orange Grenade at Supergirl, which exploded on impact. "Yeah! Wahay!" Diddy cheered, until Supergirl sped behind him and Spartan, completely unharmed. "Wha...Hey!" Diddy cried out before he and Spartan were blown across the hall by Supergirl's Freeze Breath.

Supergirl blitzed after them, not noticing the banana peel Diddy dropped in her path. It proved to be surprisingly effective at making her trip and fall on her keister. Before she could get up, Spartan shot her in the shoulders with his last two Kryptonite arrows, piercing her skin and weakening her as the substance spread through her system.

Diddy wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Whew! We did it."

But he spoke too soon, as Supergirl, despite the pain she was in, stood up and yanked the arrows from her shoulders. "Tiresome mortals. Why do you resist?" the voices of Savitar-Mizar spoke through Supergirl.

"Savitar-Mizar!" Diddy growled and bore his teeth.

"In the flesh, as it were, though not our own," Savitar-Mizar replied as his face appeared on every monitor in the Hall of Justice. "We had a dream. Our two realities, united to form a single, perfect universe, where power and glory isn't wasted on those undeserving. And yet, here you are, continuing to defy us."

"You'll find that we're stubborn like that," said Flash defiantly, with King Jeff nodding in agreement.

"Yes...but you'll change." Supergirl turned to face the others. "As your companion Supergirl has. She is part of us now. Purified. Immaculate. The Philosopher's Gold will infect you all in time. Accept our gift. Or die."

Supergirl bent down in preparation for flight. Realizing that she was trying to go to Savitar-Mizar, the Flash made a mad dash towards her at super speed, but he was too late. She flew off, breaking through the roof as she left.

As everyone stared up at the hole in the ceiling, Joanna received a message on her eyepiece. "Flash, the Waverider is back," she informed the speedster.

"What now?" Flash pondered aloud as the timeship prepped for landing.

* * *

Rory, Black Lightning, and Joanna went outside to meet their new visitors. The White Canary, better known as Sara Lance, exited the Waverider alongside the Atom.

"Boss. Haircut," Rory greeted his fellow Legends with the nicknames he assigned them.

"Rory. You haven't been causing any trouble for our friends, have you?" Sara asked in a light tone.

"No promises," Rory answered.

Black Lightning looked around as if something was amiss. "Where are the rest of the Legends?"

"They didn't want to be in anymore crossovers. Not even crossover fanfiction," Sara explained.

"Wish I could say the same about Vela. She insisted on staying behind to gather more intel," the Atom said worriedly.

"Juno's not gonna like this," said Joanna.

"Hey, I'm sure Vela can take care of herself. We've all seen her in action," Sara reassured them.

Rory looked toward the others, perplexed. "I haven't."

"Which is why you should show up to team meetings, Rory," Sara scolded.

"Anyway, Gideon received an intruder alert coming from the Hall of Justice, so we headed back here," said the Atom.

"Oh, that was probably Supergirl. Let's just say it's been one of those days. So what did you find at the Vanishing Spire?" Black Lightning asked.

"Trouble," the Atom stated.

"Savitar-Mizar has formed an alliance with the Vanishing Spire's imperator, Malkil," Sara elaborated.

Black Lightning looked taken aback. "Malkil? If that's not an obviously evil name, then I don't know what is."

"Yep. And he also loves his evil minions, which he's amassing a whole army of to take us out," Sara warned him.

The Atom took a step forward. "And it gets worse. Malkil is testing some kind of chemical weapon, said to have originated from a powerful ancient object."

Joanna gave Black Lightning a knowing glance. "The Philosopher's Gold."

Black Lightning stood in silence for a moment, collecting his thoughts. He knew Sara wouldn't take what he was about to say well. "Sara, there's something you should know. We have Darhk."

"Well, I can see that, she's standing right in front of me," Sara said while looking at Joanna.

"Not _that_ Dark. The one with the 'h' in his name," Black Lightning explained.

Sara's face dropped upon hearing the name of the man who killed her sister. "You brought Damien Darhk here? Why?"

"If we're going to stop Savitar-Mizar, we need the remaining Totems," said Joanna.

"He won't help you, and if by some chance Damien does obtain the Totems, he'll run off and give them to Mallus," Sara spelled out.

Black Lightning put a comforting hand on Sara's shoulder. "Look, I know this isn't easy for you. I know I'd feel the same way if we had to bring back Tobias Whale's albino ass back here, but you know Damien Darhk better than most, if not everyone here. Surely you can come up with a way to convince him."

Sara let Black Lightning's words sink in while she remained quiet for a few moments. Then, without saying a word, she walked into the Hall of Justice. Everyone else soon followed.

* * *

All eyes fixated on Sara as she made her way towards Damien.

"Well, if it isn't the captain of the screw-ups herself. Come to beg for my help?" Damien teased.

"You would let Savitar-Mizar have his way? Soon, everyone will be under his control," Sara countered.

"Not really my problem, Sara. Bad guy, remember?" Damien reminded her.

"But what about Nora? He's going to eventually get her too. We have to stop him and save Nora," the Atom said worryingly.

The Flash turned to the Atom with the utmost confused look on his face. "WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME?" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Damien's daughter is _also_ named Nora," Spartan explained.

"Oh," Flash simply replied, embarrassed at his outburst.

Joanna gave the Atom an accusatory look. "And why do _you_ sound so concerned?"

"Haircut has the hots for her," Rory said bluntly.

Damien quickly turned to the Atom, shooting a death glare at him. "What? No. No! No?" the Atom tried to deny nervously.

Unconvinced, Damien attempted to telekinetically pull the Atom closer, but the containment magic circle zapped his hand, stopping him. "That Beebo over there really did block my magic. I'm actually impressed," Damien said as he frowned at King Jeff, massaging his hurt hand. "But, for the sake of my Nora-doll, I'll help you little do-gooders out. Besides, I need to pay him back for imprisoning me in the first place. Just let me out of this magic circle and I'll give you what you want."

"No deal," Rory said flatly.

"If trust is a two-way street, right now you're lying in a ditch at the side of a road," Joanna added, waving her finger at Damien accusingly.

"Give us a reason to trust you," Orchid requested as she approached their captive. "Help us find the other four Totems."

Damien sighed, defeated. "Alright, fine. I'll tell you where they are. But first, a history lesson. There are six Totems, each granting its bearer mastery of an elemental power. Savitar-Mizar has two, the Anansi Totem, otherwise known as the Spirit Totem, and the Earth Totem. The Air, Death, Fire, and Water Totems were scattered across the new multiverse during the Convergence, even the ones that my allies and the Legends already possessed. The Air Totem fell into a temporal wormhole that's now concealed behind a mystical time typhoon. It's now in a place that even Savitar-Mizar can't reach."

Flash and Orchid glanced at each other in realization. "Isn't that the same anomaly that my brother and Caitlin went to investigate?" asked Orchid.

"Well, I guess I know where we're headed," the Flash decided.

"The Water Totem is in a secret laboratory deep beneath the headquarters of the L-Dyne Corporation," Damien continued.

"That's only a few blocks from here!" Joanna exclaimed. "Well, I guess it's time I pay my old dataDyne 'friends' a visit."

"The Death Totem, appropriately enough, lies in the realm of the dead, somewhere within the Hellfire Peaks."

Diddy rose his hand as if he was asking a question in Wrinkly's Kong Kollege. "Wait, don't you mean _Hail_fire Peaks?"

"No, he means Hellfire Peaks," said Constantine. "The Hell of our Earth merged with that bizarre mountain from your world. The ice half didn't stand a snowball's chance."

"Well, it's still in the Isle o' Hags, right? We should rendezvous with Banjo and Kazooie while we're there," Diddy suggested.

"Still don't remember that Banjo guy," Conker muttered to himself.

"And finally, the Fire Totem is placed at the heart of the castle located outside of time and space, the Vanishing Spire."

"What? We _just_ got back from there!" Sara complained.

"Well, we do need to go back and find my sister anyway," Juno pointed out.

Kuros made his way to the Legends' captain. "Allow me to accompany you on your quest. I shall end Malkil's evil once and for all."

"Assemble your teams. There's much to be done," Damien concluded.

* * *

Back at the D.E.O., Savitar-Mizar stood before a large squadron of Mizar's Drones, with Supergirl now by his side.

"Follow them. They will lead us to the Totems," Savitar-Mizar demanded, pointing a finger outward. Receiving their orders, the Drones deployed in a hurry. "Soon, the Six Totems will be ours."

* * *

A/N: And here are all characters so far and what roles they're playing.

**Marvel Side: Arrowverse**

Captain America: The Flash/Barry Allen (The Flash)

Captain Marvel: Black Lightning/Jefferson Pierce (Black Lightning)

Doctor Strange: John Constantine (Constantine/Legends of Tomorrow)

Gamora: White Canary/Sara Lance (Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow)

Hawkeye: Spartan/John Diggle (Arrow)

Iron Man: Green Arrow/Oliver Queen (Arrow)

Nova: The Atom/Ray Palmer (Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow)

Rocket Raccoon: Heatwave/Mick Rory (The Flash/Legends of Tomorrow)

Thanos: Damien Darhk (Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow)

Thor: Supergirl/Kara Danvers (Supergirl)

Ultron: Savitar/Barry Allen [Time Remnant] (The Flash)

Winter Soldier: Vibe/Cisco Ramon (The Flash)

**Capcom Side: Rareware**

Arthur: Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country/Diddy Kong Racing)

Chris Redfield: Joanna Dark (Perfect Dark)

Chun-Li: Orchid (Killer Instinct)

Dante: Conker the Squirrel (Diddy Kong Racing/Conker's Bad Fur Day)

Spencer: Blast Dozer (Blast Corps)

Sigma: Mizar (Jet Force Gemini)

Strider Hiryu: Kuros (Wizards & Warriors)

X: Juno (Jet Force Gemini)

Dr. Light: King Jeff (Jet Force Gemini)


	3. We Shall Sail Together

A/N: This took way longer to write than it should've, though I'll admit that I wasn't as motivated to write this, as I'm more excited to write the chapters after this, where there's more additions and changes to Marvel Infinite's plot.

Since this story takes place before Elseworlds, this will be Flash's first meeting with Batwoman. Speaking of which, I'm actually uncertain if Batwoman being here even fits with the timeline, taking place in early 2018, but since she's located in an area that's "beyond time" in this fic, I suppose she could be from any point in time ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ .

* * *

**Chapter 3: We Shall Sail Together**

**Seathom City- Outpost (Earth One)**

Beyond Time

" _The Air Totem fell into a temporal wormhole that's now concealed behind a mystical time typhoon. It's now in a place that even Savitar-Mizar can't reach."_

_-Damien Darhk_

The temporal wormhole Damien Darhk spoke of hid away a vast sea full of tropical islands in the Caribbean. While these islands contained outposts, seaposts, and fortresses that looked straight out of the 17th or 18th centuries, they were intermixed alongside modern metropolitan buildings with a unique Gothic exterior.

In the dead of night, a shirtless warrior-monk with a tiger tattoo on his left arm and upper torso, wearing a plated metal mask, a sash, blue pants and sandals, was led from behind at gunpoint by a female pirate, who held tightly to the rope binding his hands. She guided him away from the shore and toward a dark alley, where a figure fully concealed in darkness stood in wait.

"Arr, I caught this landlubber washing ashore," the pirate informed the figure in shadow.

The mystery figure emerged from the darkness to reveal herself as a woman wearing a black suit with a red bat symbol on the chest, a cowl with pointy ears and a bright red wig.

The captive bowed in respect to the woman in front of him. "Greetings, my name is..."

"I know who you are, Jago. But what I want to know is why are you in Seathom City?" Batwoman asked.

"I was part of a research mission, studying anomalies caused by the convergence of our two multiverses," said Jago.

Batwoman and the pirate looked at each other in shared confusion. "Don't take this the wrong way, pal, but you don't look like a brilliant scientist," said Batwoman.

"I was the bodyguard," Jago clarified.

"Ah," Batwoman and the pirate said in unison, Jago's explanation suddenly making sense to them.

"Our craft became caught in some vortex, the pilot lost control. Only one other survived the crash. A scientist," Jago continued.

"And where is this scientist?" Batwoman asked.

Jago nodded. "She's here."

The pirate turned her head just in time to get knocked off her feet by a blast of icy mist. From the direction of the mist came a woman with white hair and icy blue eyes wearing a baby blue denim jacket, leather pants, and black heels.

"And who are you, Victor Fries' long-lost cousin or something?" Batwoman quipped.

"They call me Killer Frost," the woman introduced herself before creating a large shard of ice in her hand. "Let me show you why."

Killer Frost swung the ice shard like a dagger toward Batwoman, but she blocked the attack with a hidden expandable bo staff. As they continued to fight, Jago struggled to free his hands, eventually breaking the rope that bound him just as Killer Frost backed away from Batwoman, preparing to shoot more ice.

"Endokuken!" Jago yelled, firing a projectile of spiritual energy from his hand that destroyed the blast of ice Killer Frost aimed at Batwoman. "Frost! Remember what I taught you. You must control your anger."

"Hey, I'm trying to save _you_," Killer Frost argued.

"And for that, I am thankful. But they are merely protective of their home. There's no need to escalate to violence," Jago said sagely.

Killer Frost sighed loudly. "Fine! I'll play nice...for now."

"Aww, I was hoping to see a pointless scuffle between two mateys," said the pirate, recovered from Killer Frost's ambush.

Just then, they all heard the sound of an engine humming, as well as felt a hot breeze on their faces. They looked up to see the Waverider's jump ship hovering above them.

"More visitors," said Batwoman as the jump ship landed in front of the group.

The Flash and Orchid emerged from the jump ship and approached Batwoman.

"You're the Flash," she said plainly.

"And you're...not Batman," Flash noticed, squinting his eyes as if to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"No one's seen Batman in three years, so I took up the cape in his place."

"Ha! I knew Batman was real! Green Arrow owes me money when I get back."

"Focus, Flash! We came here on a mission, not to fanboy!" Orchid pointed out.

"And I take it you're here for the Air Totem," said Batwoman.

Orchid and the Flash both look taken aback. "But how do you..."

"I make it my business to know," Batwoman answered before the question was asked.

"So, do you know where it is," asked Flash.

"Yo ho ho, we found that treasure not long after the Convergence," the pirate bragged.

"So you already have it? That's great! Now we don't have to search for it," said Orchid.

Batwoman thrusted a palm in front of her, signaling Orchid to stop. "Hold on. I do have the Air Totem in my possession right now, but I never said I was going to give it to you."

"With the help of the ghost of the Pirate Lord himself, we used the Totem's power to strengthen the Devil's Shroud that surrounds these waters. Now the Shroud hides this sea from all prying eyes, including Savitar-Mizar's," said the pirate.

"And do you have any idea what's happening outside of this sea?" Flash asked. "We're at war. Gold City has fall.."

"Without the Totem's power, Seathom City will also fall. I'm sorry, but when I took up this mantle, I made an oath to protect the people of this city. Surely you of all people can understand," said Batwoman.

The Flash pointed accusingly at the Lady Crusader. "You'd lock these people away behind this barrier forever? Right now, you're not protecting them, you're imprisoning them."

The pirate stepped in front of Batwoman and swiftly drew out a cutlass, pointing its blade dangerously close to Flash's face. "I don't know who you are, matey, but you will show Batwoman proper respect, otherwise you're gonna find yourself aboard the Ferry of the Damned."

Undeterred, Flash narrowed his eyes as he stared at the pirate. "And who are you, exactly?"

"Is it not obvious? I'm a pirate."

"We can _see_ that. Have you got a real name, Ms. Pirate?" asked Killer Frost.

"No, certainly not. NEVER had one, NEVER WILL! Which dirty rat told you I had a real name? WHO? I've ALWAYS been Pirate. ALWAYS WILL BE! ANYONE that tells you differently will suffer my piratey wrath!"

Batwoman stepped forward and put her arm between Flash and Pirate in an attempt to calm down her friend. "Pirate and her crew have been helping me protect this city from Alice and her Wonderland gang."

"And she, in turn, helps us on our voyages. Y'know, finding buried treasure, delivering cargo, fighting off Skeleton Captains, that sort of thing. Batwoman's essentially an honorary crewmate at this point," said Pirate.

"Hold on. You're working with _pirates_?" Flash asked Batwoman.

"And they're good people. I've seen them defend the innocent from both the criminals of Gotham City and other, less friendly pirate crews from their world. At least they didn't allow one of their rouges to merge our two universes together," Batwoman answered accusingly.

Silence filled the air for a few moments as Flash returned Batwoman's glare. A large shadow passing over them caught the group's attention. They looked up and saw a massive Drone Stealth Ship flying over them, with Drones jumping out of the moving vehicle until they completely surrounded the heroes.

"Savitar-Mizar's Drones!" Orchid exclaimed.

"The barrier is breached!" Pirate realized, turning to Batwoman for guidance.

It wasn't long before Flash figured out what happened. "They followed us through!" As a group of five Drones drew near, Flash and Orchid prepared themselves for a fight. "Careful, these guys are a hand full. Keep them contained!" With his speed, along with Orchid's Eskrima sticks and combos, the duo took down the five Drones without much trouble.

The others were also doing their part, with Killer Frost freezing as many Drones as she could and Jago closed the gap between Drones with his Wind Kick, chaining into slashes with his kora sword. Batwoman took down more Drones with her batarangs, bo staff, grappling gun and hand-to-hand combat skills. Pirate hacked away at the Drones with her cutlass and shot further away targets with a Flintlock Pistol in her other hand.

Running in a circle to gather electricity, the Flash threw a bolt of lightning at a fleeing aerial Drone just past the shore. As the Drone exploded above the sea, it released a cloud of rock dust.

"The Philosopher's Gold," the Flash said as the rock dust spread across the sky and sea.

Pirate's eyes lit up. "Gold, you say?"

"Trust me, it's not the kind of gold _you'd_ be interested in," Orchid told her.

A message from Savitar-Mizar was broadcast from a severed Drone head on the ground. "This is our gift to your city, Kate Kane." Killer Frost froze and shattered the head with her heel before it could continue.

Batwoman glared at Flash accusingly. "How does Savitar-Mizar know my secret identity?"

Flash shrugged. "I guess it's because I would have learned it in the future. It's complicated."

After the Philosopher's Gold spread onto the sea, the ground shook violently. Pirate planted a hand on the sand to feel the vibrations.

"What is..." Jago started, but Pirate rose her other hand, signaling for him to be quiet.

"Something old, fast, and hungry is surfacing. And yet, it feels changed."

In the distance, a large pale white-gray – though it looked dark purple in the darkness of the night – shark with peach colored fins and eyes surfaced from the sand as if it was swimming through solid ground.

"A Megalodon. A sea creature so fierce that it makes even the most cutthroat of pirate crews lily-livered." Pirate continued.

"It's infected with the Philosopher's Gold," Orchid added.

"And in a frenzy."

Another wave of Drones arrived to preoccupy the heroes just as the Megalodon's fin resurfaced and headed for the populated buildings further inland.

"There's too many of them!" Batwoman complained as she swatted away a Drone, only to be replaced by two more.

"Never thought I'd see the day when a whole city becomes shark bait, especially when its inland," said Pirate.

"Frost and I will defend the city," Jago told the others as he roundhouse kicked a Drone away. This gave Killer Frost enough breathing room to propel herself and Jago into the air with an ice slide.

The duo traveled through the air toward the Megalodon, but just before they could reach it, a dozen Drones opened fire at them. Killer Frost stopped creating the ice slide and hopped to the ground with Jago to deal with the distractions.

"Frost, you know what to do," said Jago as he got into a fighting stance.

"Chill," she replied, forming icicle daggers on her hands.

As Jago and Killer Frost dealt with the Drones, the Megalodon emerged from the sand several more times, periodically charging into and biting several buildings. The natives to Gotham City quickly evacuated the area whilst some of the Sea of Thieves pirates, using their prior sea-faring experiences, worked together to board up any damage caused to the buildings. Other pirates tried attacking the Megalodon themselves with Eye of Reach sniper rifles, which proved fruitless, as there were no mounted cannons in the area, the ideal weapon for taking down Megalodons. However, their efforts did delay the Megalodon long enough for Jago and Killer Frost to defeat all the Drones before the city could be destroyed.

Coming face-to-face with the monstrosity that caused so much endangerment, anger swelled up inside Jago, and with anger came the darkness. For the briefest of moments, a dark aura enveloped Jago, turning his skin pale blue and his eyes pupil-less. But Jago quickly came to his senses, pushing back the corrupting influence inside him and reverting back to his normal appearance.

The Megalodon swung its head toward them from the side, which they avoided by jumping back.

"Frost!" Jago called out.

Understanding his plan, Killer Frost created a path of ice on the ground leading up to the Megalodon's chin. Jago performed a Ninja Slide on the path of ice, sliding him toward the Megalodon with more power and speed than what he could achieve on his own. His leg connected with the Megalodon's chin, which Jago followed up with a combo. Jago ended the combo with a Shadow Tiger Fury, knocking the Megalodon backward with a rising uppercut that hit five times. At the height of his jump, Jago gathered as much spirit energy into his hands as he could muster whilst Killer Frost froze the Megalodon in place.

"Endokuken!"

Jago unleashed a long energy blast shaped like an Eastern dragon, frying the encased Megalodon into a crisp. Jago landed and fixated his eyes on the charred remains of the Megalodon solemnly. "I'm afraid your path ends here," he said before walking away from his awesome victory.

"Enough control?" Frost asked sarcastically. Jago nodded as they left to rejoin the others.

As they regrouped with the other heroes, Batwoman stared at the horizon stately. "The Philosopher's Gold will spread unchecked across Seathom City, contaminating both the wind and the water supplies." She turned to Flash, pointing a finger at him accusingly. "If I didn't know any better, it was almost like you led them here."

"Trust me, there was nothing malicious about it, he just fucks up. All the time. Just be glad that it wasn't the timeline this time," said Killer Frost.

"Thanks. I think," Flash replied, uncertain if Killer Frost was defending him or attacking him.

"Batwoman, time has caught up with Seathom City. The totem can shield you no longer. But armed with its power, we have a chance to fight back. To save your people, to save all worlds," said Jago.

Orchid took a step forward toward Batwoman. "And if we can't save them, then I swear to you we will..."

"Find them justice?"

"No. Avenge them."

Another moment of silence. "You are wise, Orchid. If I couldn't see when I needed to change, I wouldn't be fit to wear this cowl." Batwoman held out her hand and presented a red stone in gold casing to the Flash. "Take the Air Totem and go." The Flash nodded and took the totem from her hand. Batwoman and Pirate walked away, making their way to the city. "Seathom City needs its symbol of hope."

Walking beside Batwoman, Pirate sang, "Still, until our bond is broken, we shall sail together!"

* * *

A/N: And here are all characters so far and what roles they're playing.

**Marvel Side: Arrowverse**

Captain America: The Flash/Barry Allen (The Flash)

Captain Marvel: Black Lightning/Jefferson Pierce (Black Lightning)

Black Panther: Batwoman/Kate Kane (Batwoman)

Doctor Strange: John Constantine (Constantine/Legends of Tomorrow)

Gamora: White Canary/Sara Lance (Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow)

Hawkeye: Spartan/John Diggle (Arrow)

Hulk: Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow (The Flash)

Iron Man: Green Arrow/Oliver Queen (Arrow)

Nova: The Atom/Ray Palmer (Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow)

Rocket Raccoon: Heatwave/Mick Rory (The Flash/Legends of Tomorrow)

Thanos: Damien Darhk (Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow)

Thor: Supergirl/Kara Danvers (Supergirl)

Ultron: Savitar/Barry Allen [Time Remnant] (The Flash)

Winter Soldier: Vibe/Cisco Ramon (The Flash)

**Capcom Side: Rareware**

Arthur: Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country/Diddy Kong Racing)

Chris Redfield: Joanna Dark (Perfect Dark)

Chun-Li: Orchid (Killer Instinct)

Dante: Conker the Squirrel (Diddy Kong Racing/Conker's Bad Fur Day)

Monster Hunter: Pirate (Sea of Thieves)

Ryu: Jago (Killer Instinct)

Spencer: Blast Dozer (Blast Corps)

Sigma: Mizar (Jet Force Gemini)

Strider Hiryu: Kuros (Wizards & Warriors)

X: Juno (Jet Force Gemini)

Dah'ren Mohran: Megalodon (Sea of Thieves)

Dr. Light: King Jeff (Jet Force Gemini)


End file.
